


The Heartsmith

by midnightsnapdragon



Series: Nostalgia [13]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Repairs theme, Romance, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, tlc ship weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon





	

“I was wondering if you could fix this for me.”

The Heartsmith stares, in disbelief, at the orb in the young man’s hands. It’s glowing a soft yellow – the brightest buttery, sunny yellow she’s ever seen.

 _Happiness._ This customer is happy. What could he possibly want her to fix?

“You heart looks perfectly fine to me,” she says, and clears her throat when she hears the roughness in her own voice. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well …” The young man hesitates, rubbing his gray sleeves together. _I’m in disguise,_ he had told her upon first coming inside, with a wink. Cinder wanted to point out that it was really stuffy in the workshop, and besides, who wouldn’t notice a face like his? He’s very handsome.

So much so, in fact, that she’s surprised his heart isn’t the yellow-and-pink of being in love.

“You see,” he starts again, “I need courage.”

Cinder shakes her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t –"

“Just hear me out.” Carefully, he lets the heart float into her cupped palms, and she immediately feels its warmth. _He’s very kind._ “There’s this … really important thing I need to do, for the rest of my life. And I don’t think I’m brave enough for it.” His eyes are pleading with her. “Can you help me?”

She bites her lip. Customer discretion is a steadfast rule with her, and she never ever asks after her customer’s personal experiences, even though it would help in fixing their hearts. But this time … just once …

Lowering her voice, she glances to both sides before asking, “What kind of thing?”

He pulls back, eyes averted. The heart is left in her hands. “I can’t say.”

“Of course.” Cinder is flooded with embarrassment. What did she think – that he would share his _really important_ life story with a stranger? “I was just curious. There are different kinds of bravery, and your situation might be … different?”

Looking hopeful, he leans forward again over the wooden counter. To anyone else they might seem suspicious, like two people sharing a secret – the Heartsmith and this unknown young man.

“I think I know what you mean,” he says. “The kind I need is … strength, mostly. It has to last a long time.”

Cinder shakes her head again. “I didn’t mean – I’m sorry, I can’t. I don’t work with emotions. No one does.” And he should know that. Somewhat regretfully, she admits, “I can’t help you.”

The young man blinks, but he doesn’t look altogether surprised. Maybe just … disappointed. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

She nods. There’s an awkward moment where neither of them quite quite know what to say. Then he holds out his hands again, and wordlessly, Cinder lets the heart flow from her hands to his.

The loss of warmth leaves her hollow. When he steps out the door, she almost calls him back, if only to talk to him for a few more seconds, but she knows better.

Altering people’s emotions, helping them get over heartache, is one thing – but courage … it's not in the heart, pliant and susceptible to change. It's _character,_ the solid, immovable core. And no Heartsmith should ever, ever try to manipulate someone's character. That kind of tampering is the blackest taboo. 

Cinder would have liked to give him his courage, but she also knows that eventually, he’ll find it on his own.

And when that time comes, she hopes to meet him again, and see what’s become of him.

*-*

_Please review._


End file.
